


Seventeen

by kingstonmcbride



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

He watches her flushed face as she smiles up at him, wishing desperately in his head for another apocalypse to take him from this planet right now.

“That was…” she starts softly. He feels his ears begin to burn as he tries to stop panting in her face and gather his brain into some form of coherence. “”M’sorry, shit. Useless…” her soft lips silence him as she shakes her head.

Pulling away gently he continues “Hell, Carol you deserve more than that, didn’t even manage seventeen seconds, I…”, again she silences him with her lips. “Shhhh”, she whispers softly, kissing his forehead. “I take it as a compliment, and it was us, so I loved every second”.

A slow smirk travels across her lips, “and we can practice”. He snorts as her face breaks into a cheeky grin that makes his heart want to burst with happiness, “we’ll make it to seventeen minutes in no time”.

Leaning down he smiles into her lips and thanks all of the deities that wishes rarely come true.


End file.
